SYOC
by xXBullet.TrainXx
Summary: OC's Wanted/Needed/Accepted/Submit them now/Get your butt in here/Why are you still reading this?
1. Chapter 1

So you want to give me your OC's so they can have the adventure of a life time? No! Then get out of here and run from the madness while you still can but for those brave souls, welcome! After some inspiration and insanity pills, I have devised a plan. A plan that needs OC's, your OC's! This plan will be brought to life later. As for now, let's get on with it!

READ THESE OR I'LL TAP DANCE ON YOUR HEAD!

- No Mary Sues/Gary Stues shall cross this chapter! None are allowed, be gone with you.

- I need details people, how am I supposed to write your amazing OC if you're giving me basic traits? I know a lot of people who are nice or mean or clumsy and I bet you do too. Now, they're not all the same? No, that would creepy as hell. This goes with appearance and anything else you can cram this into.

- Do not make your OC's related to the main cast at all. Don't even have them know them (personally). That will mess up the story and I won't accept your OC or I'll ask you to change it.

-I want to pair up your partners. Do not submit a pre-made pair. If you see an OC you would like to be your OC's partner, just tell me!

-You can submit more than one character, but there's a good chance I'll only choose one. So please don't get upset if this happens.

-Gender can be Male, Female or Crona(eternally damned to debate).

-I want creativity! Cliché is for Cliché stories. Trying not to be one of those, so help me out.

-There is romance, you can sail your ships my way anytime during the story. (Suggest who your OC should get with.)

-Very rare that I will except a lone weapon but you can make one. Same with a witch meister (or any other mixed titles).

-If I start getting a lot of Soul Menace and Grigori souls, I will cut off that privilege.

-Bonus points if you have good twins weapons!

-Younger witches tend to be weaker. Basing this off of Eruka vs. Medusa.

-Kishin (Gods) need a good explanation since there has only been like two in the series. Also creativity with them go a long way too!

Okay, enough of that poop. Onto the good part!

* * *

><p><span><strong>StudentsStaff**

Name:

Nickname/Name given to themselves:

Gender:

Age:

Position(Student, Nurse, Teacher, Engineer? Etc.):

Sexuality:

Weapon/Meister:

Weapon Form(Details/Picture):

Meister Abilities(Soul Sense/Special Wavelength? etc):

Meister Fighting Style(Do they know a type of art? Are they reliant on their weapon? Offensive? Stealthy? Defensive? etc.)

Appearance:

Trademark Outfit:

Personality:

History(Include Family):

Soul Appearance:

Partner Preference(Weapon type/Personality etc.)

Language(Not just their native tongue. How do they speak? Are they formal? Are they loud? Do they have an accent? Do they stutter? Have a lisp? Say Bra/Bro/Yolo/Swag? Tell me!):

Other:

**Witches**

Name:

Actual Age(Can sum it up. Ex: Around 600 years):

Age Appearance:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Normal Clothing(Optional):

Witch Clothing:

Animal:

Spells/Abilities:

Personality:

History(Optional)

Other:

**Kishin**

Name(Bonus points if they're based on serial killers/criminals):

Actual Age:

Age Appearance:

Gender:

Sexuality(Eh, why not?):

Appearance:

Personality:

Powers(Mainly for the Gods.):

Weapon:

History(For Gods mainly, but you can do it for the Eggs too.)

Egg or God:

Other:

LET'S PARTY! - This is also on my profile so you can copy and paste easier!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is just an update about the current status of the story and about me choosing the characters. I've been getting a lot of awesome characters with a lot of diversity (which I love) in everything except personality. That's sad because I can't have six moody/serious/cold/stubborn/distant/mean etc. OC's in the story. A few I can handle because it's a small enough of a number for me to differentiate between the few but those types of personality are really all I am getting. The negative side of personality.

All of them are bummed and make me sad! So, I'm saying this so that if you already made an OC and you want to submit another one by all means, please do! Only if they're not what was described up there.

Now besides that, it's going good and I'm actually having a hard time of deciding which of the more 'angsty' OC's I should put in. So that's really awesome when it's difficult.

Oh also I updated to tell you that if you want to put your OC's preference in a partner, please do. Either pm me it if you already made an OC, or I'm just going to add that to the profile.

Thank you again for sending these OC's! Keep it up! When I announce the winning OC's is when I announce the plot and where I'll be writing this. On FF, yes but on a different account.


End file.
